They all stared again
by RunFreeCuzLifeIsJustADream
Summary: Oneshot for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya 3


This thing I thought of when I was super tired :P

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Haruhi sat in the computer chair, which was more like a throne. She glared at everyone, including Kyon. It's not like she would ever admit her feelings. That would make her seem vulnerable and human. She didn't want to seem like a normal girl, because she felt she wasn't. Even though her faith diminished in that statement a little more everyday, she had to make the others think she was the boss, the unbreakable head honcho. She just hoped that nobody else felt her heart fill the room whenever she was near Kyon. When nobody was around, she would melt and become a giddy, lovestruck little girl, prancing around and gleefully glowing. If people were around, she'd become sullen, and harsh. And that's what she wanted.

Right now, she glared at Mikuru, Yuki, and Koizumi. They were letting off something that she disliked. Competition, potential challenges. Well, she did always love a challenge. However, not this one. She looked at all of them, and suddenly got the feeling they were all after what she wanted.

Kyon.

And that wasn't acceptable, in the least. She squinted at them, though they seemed to be engulfed in their own thoughts. She then decided to set everyone back. She opened her mouth to say something.  
_  
_**Mikuru's POV**

Usually, Mikuru would be cowering in a corner, scared of what terrible things Haruhi might bestow upon her. Today, however, she sat at the table, across from Kyon. He was silent, because, of course, there was nothing to do. The SOS brigade was usually like this. Yuki reading, Koizumi smiling creepily, Haruhi squinting and Mikuru cowering. Mikuru stared at Kyon from the corner of her eye. She always knew she liked him, he was always so kind to her when Haruhi was molesting her. He was also super cute, so that was a plus. She was always just afraid that Haruhi might do something harmful, like when she created a new world when Mikuru unintentionally rubbed her boobs against Kyon's head (Yes... let's stick with unintentionally). She was chasing after someone she couldn't have, and it made her sad. She wished she was Haruhi, competitive, and ruthless.

But she wasn't. She was Mikuru, annoyingly sexy and scared of everything.

She glanced over at Haruhi, who looked irritated, as always, but even weirder, she had a hint of jealousy and anger towards herself, Yuki and Koizumi. Haruhi opened her mouth and started talking.

**Yuki's POV**

Yuki had her nose stuck in a book, as always, however, instead of absorbing the information on the pages, she had something else on the mind. That was Kyon. Her robotic mind was now usually filled with images and voice samples of Kyon. This confused her. She wasn't programmed to feel about Kyon in this manner. She recognized this feeling as love. She was supposed to be worried about the welfare of his safety and that's about it. She wasn't supposed to long for his touch, or for him to speak to her. The thought of even flirting or confronting him with her feelings weren't very possible. She wouldn't even know where to start, and whenever she tried to, her mind drew a blank, for these words or actions weren't taught to her. Besides, her actions may trigger another Haruhi tantrum, like the one caused by Mikuru and her abnormally large breasts. Her case was hopeless, as the teenagers of earth would say, and she was just stuck without her love.

She glanced at the one she was watching over. She was glaring at the group, as normal. However, Yuki detected more feelings she recognized as contempt, and envy. It was forwarded towards herself, Mikuru and Koizumi. Haruhi processed what she was going to say, and started to speak.

**Koizumi's POV**

Koizumi sat there, smiling as always, which took more effort than it seemed like. One, because his muscles were aching like crazy. Two, because behind that dazzling smile of his was a frown. Or a tear. It doesn't matter, he just knew he was sad, and he had to put on a happy front to keep everyone out of trouble. Koizumi was definitely confused at the moment. Two weeks ago, he was having a hard time not defying gravity at the sight of Mikuru. Now he was in love with Kyon, who was one, a guy, and two, off-limits. Never in a million years would he have though he'd fall in love with a man, and never did he think it would be so painful. Kyon was most definitely in love with Mikuru, that's for sure, and he would probably throw Koizumi to the side if he ever even tried to tell him feelings to him. Also, Haruhi might create a new world again, which would be catastrophic and, quite frankly, annoying.

He noticed Haruhi staring at himself, Yuki and Mikuru rudely, which wasn't usual, it was the undertone of her glare. She looked jealous, maybe mad? She blinked twice, opened her mouth and started speaking.

**Kyon's POV**

I impatiently tapped my fingers against the table. This meeting was so unbearable it burned. Haruhi was just sitting there, looking pissed as always, Yuki was reading, Mikuru wasn't dong anything, and Koizumi was sitting there with that creepy-ass smile. I wanted to leave so badly, but I knew Haruhi would like explode or destroy me with her freakish powers. So I stayed put. I glanced at Mikuru's boobs a few times, but she wasn't moving so it wasn't doing anything for me. I would talk to Haruhi if she didn't look so scary, and the same goes for Koizumi. Yuki would probably dismiss me if I tried to start conversation. I sighed. I turned around and looked at everyone to see if they were as tortured as I was. I could have cut the tension with a knife. Haruhi looked so pissed at the group I could feel the tension. I could also fell them sending me some kind of energy... I couldn't place my finger on it though. It was strange, and powerful.

Haruhi looked at Yuki, Mikuru and Koizumi. She glared at them more intensely, seemed to run something through her thoughts and proceeded to speak.

"Why are you all staring at Kyon?" she asked, her words throwing knives at them. I glanced at the group out of the corner of my eye. They were. Even Yuki. I then realized what the energy was that they were letting off. It was longing, need, in short, love. I was intimidated. Yuki wasn't supposed to feel, I didn't know Mikuru was interested, and REALLY? KOIZUMI? They all averted their glances elsewhere in a split second, looking embarrassed and heartbroken, but I still caught the vibes. I knew. I looked Haruhi. She looked content for once. She had broken their spirits. I guess that's what she thrived off of. Her love for me and deleting all competition. I felt bad. I looked at my shoes and blushed wildly. I could see Haruhi squint at me from the corner of my eye. She haughtily turned to the computer and started clicking furiously.

They all stared again.


End file.
